1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional display type anti-blinding device, and more particularly, to a functional display type anti-blinding device having an anti-blinding plate, which may assure effective indication and control of a screen display condition as well as a variation in light transmittance and consequently, may assure the control of innovative displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, during a welding, cutting, or grinding operation, a welding mask is generally used to protect the operator's eyes from glare and various toxic substances. Recently, a variety of kinds of safe and convenient electronic welding masks have been developed and used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional protective mask including an anti-blinding device.
As shown in FIG. 1, the protective mask 1, which is provided at a front surface thereof with the anti-blinding device 2, may reduce the illumination intensity of light directed to the operator's eyes using an anti-blinding plate 5. The anti-blinding plate 5 takes the form of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) included in the anti-blinding device 2.
Specifically, the anti-blinding device 2 further includes a photo-sensor unit 4, such as, e.g., a photodiode attached to a front surface thereof. The photo-sensor unit 4 is adapted to sense light emitted from a welding or cutting torch. As a control circuit mounted in the anti-blinding device 2 controls the anti-blinding plate 5 to be darkened based on the sensed result such that the illumination intensity of light passing through the anti-blinding plate 5 is reduced, the anti-blinding device 2 may serve to protect the eyes of the operator who wears the protective mask 1.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a user interface used to adjust shade, light detection sensitivity, and time delay of the conventional anti-blinding device.
Referring to FIG. 2, the user interface of the conventional anti-blinding device 2 includes a shade adjustment unit 6, a light detection sensitivity adjustment unit 7, and a time delay adjustment unit 8.
The shade adjustment unit 6 serves to adjust a shade value of the anti-blinding plate 5. Here, the shade value refers to a darkness degree of the anti-blinding plate 5. Accordingly, if the shade value of the anti-blinding plate 5 is adjusted by the shade adjustment unit 6, the light transmittance of the anti-blinding plate 5 is adjusted.
The light detection sensitivity adjustment unit 7 serves to adjust the light detection sensitivity of the anti-blinding device 2. The light detection sensitivity refers to a value indicating a degree to which the control circuit of the anti-blinding device 2 responds to an output signal of the photo-sensor unit 4. That is, if the light detection sensitivity level is high, the control circuit of the anti-blinding device 2 may respond to the output signal with low illumination intensity.
The time delay adjustment unit 8 serves to adjust the time delay of the anti-blinding device 2. If the time delay level is low, the control circuit of the anti-blinding device 2 rapidly switches the anti-blinding plate 5 from a dark state (opaque state) to a bright state (transparent state) when the photo-sensor unit 4 senses that a welding operation is completed. On the contrary, if the time delay level is high, the control circuit of the anti-blinding device 2 may take longer to be switched from the dark state to the bright state.
Typically, in industrial fields associated with the anti-blinding device, the shade value level is in a range of 5 to 13, the light detection sensitivity value level is in a range of 0 to 10, and the time delay value level is in a range of 0 to 10. The user interface of the conventional anti-blinding device 2 includes a power switch 9 used to turn power on or off, a battery 10 used to supply power, and a low voltage indicator 11 used to indicate a low voltage state of the device.
However, the above-described conventional anti-blinding device has a problem in that the anti-blinding plate does not provide effective indication and control of a screen display condition as well as a variation in light transmittance.